Speech and Debate
This should be fun! If you enjoy this, please vote (and vote if you don't, why don't you) and please comment too because I'm a sad soul. ANYWAYS, I'm currently in a speech class so I should have some minimal experience in this topic. This won't be super formal and I WON'T follow all the rules. Clay and Peril vs. Tsunami and Riptide, Turtlejou Should Be Canon Tsunami and Peril walk in from different entrances into a large cafe like building. It is not incredibly big, but it has a stage with two podiums. It seems to have the architecture to make projection simple; it was built for acoustics. They glare at each other for about 2 minutes before Nautilus steps in the way. Tsunami: Ugh, you. Peril: Ooooh, Princess, I'd- Tsunami: Not you, *but you're just as much of a problem*. Him. Peril: Whatever. I thought this was a karaoke bar, what is this place? Tsunami: ME TOO!! I wanted to show off my beautiful singing! Peril: Oh, Clay's told me all about, your beautiful singing. Tsunami: Really? Tell me more. They glare at each other for about another two minutes. Then Clay walks in. Clay: Hello? Do you have any large pastries? There was a logo of some kind of donut outside, and- Clay sees Tsunami and Peril. Tsunami: Clay, do karaoke with me! We can sing- Peril: No, Clay! Do karaoke with me! She's horrible- Nautilus: THIS IS NOT A KARAOKE BAR!!! This is the home of Pyrrhia's one and only speech and debate club. And since you walked in, you've automatically joined. Tsunami: Um... Peril: Do you even have enough members? Clay: Don't you need at least four? Nautilus: No, I can stand in until someone else comes in. Meanwhile, let's pick teams for our first debate! Tsunami and Peril: I get Clay! Nautilus: OK, Clay who do you choose? Clay: Uh, uh, uh... Riptide walks in. Riptide: What are you doing in Nautilus? Are you holding Tsunami prisoner? Nautilus: Oh goodie! You can join our speech and debate club, Riptide! Riptide: Wait- Tsunami: Oh, thank the moons! I get Riptide! Riptide: Oh, okay I guess. Clay: Alright Peril, you ready? Hit us up Nautilus. Nautilus: OK, so Clay and Peril, you will be arguing the affirmative for Turtlejou Should Be Canon. Affirmative means basically to be for something, which means Tsunami and Riptide will be opposing Turtlejou. They will be arguing the negative. Riptide: Turtlejou? Uh, those little children? Why should we care about their love life? Nautilus: It's a very controversial issue. Do your research. You have 24 hours. Meet here tomorrow at this exact time. ---- Peril A small RainWing dragonet was tortured and expiremented on by the RainWings. She suffered a horrible venom accident. She was later beaten into a coma. This RainWing is none other than Kinkajou. It is obvious that she needs someone to sympathize with her, someone to love. It can be seen there is no one better to do this than Turtle. Turtle is the posterboy of good character and bravery. He helped me greatly on my quest to stop Scarlet, he nobly set out to stop Darkstalker despite all of his fears, and proved himself to be an honest and responsible animus. He can also relate to Kinkajou's imprisonment because of his time as a prisoner in the old NightWing palace. Tsunami My opponent describes Turtle's character, but she forgets that romance is about compatibility. Just because Turtle has those positive traits does not mean that they are the positive traits that Kinkajou wants from her partner. Kinkajou said herself that she was unsure about her relationship with Turtle. The love spell may have put the ship into action, but her new feelings may be the wrecking point. Just because Turtle is a noble dragon does not mean that he gets to have anyone he wants. Clay Kinkajou said she was unsure about the relationship. Any dragon would feel this way after coming off the love spell. You would need to check yourself, to see what was true and what was false. And, Kinkajou and Turtle may be a fitting pair yet, not neccesarily unfit to love. It is a common saying that opposites attract. Kinkajou's perkiness with Turtle's inwardness is too cute to fathom, and this is coming from me. This "opposites attract" concept can be shown in Peril and I's relationship. Riptide My opponent interestingly enough was perfectly willing to describe his relationship as opposites without consulting his partner, but that's a sidenote. The opposites attract concept is purely coincidental. Look at all of the happy relationships of dragons of the same tribe. Tsunami and I do not differ greatly; we both have common enemies. Smolder and Thorn both have had experience as SandWing royalty. Both of these couples are very compatible with each other. Another issue that my opponents have convienently not brought up yet is whether Kinkajou should be OK with Turtle's inappropriate timing. Tsunami Turtle has not shown signs of trust in his friendship or relationship with Kinkajou. He did not immediatly tell Kinkajou about Anemone's love spell. He put this off, and this shows that he must not put much effort or bravery into whatever connection the two dragonets have. This was something Kinkajou obviously found important. She showed much resentment toward Anemone after this incident. If Turtle is this blind toward Kinkajou's feelings, this will cause future problems in their relationship. Peril We can not assume that Turtle can act as a perfect partner at his young age. It is a prejudiced remark to say that intratribal relationships are more successful than intertribal relationships. This offends me, as it strikes personally with me and Clay. Kinkajou needs time to judge whether Turtle and her should be an item. These truths all involve feelings, so it takes time, not a quick judgement, to make hard choices like these. For now, we can assume Turtlejou is an item. Kinkajou was not eager to let Turtle forget about his crush. Riptide Turtle's young age is one of the best reasons that Turtlejou should not be canon. Young children are not socially and emotionally developed enough to date. Kinkajou is almost too emotional to date, and this could lead to her making choices she will regret. They are both students; they need to focus on their studies and not a relationship that will probably crash and burn anyways. And my opponent will most likely bring up abstract and distant concepts like puppy love, but it must be considered that we are talking about the future of two dragonets with great potential. A "cute" scene should not be obtained at the price of destruction of livelihoods. Clay My opponent speaks as if my partner and I are the ones pressuring this relationship. This relationship was started by these two dragonets' desires. The fact that these two dragons are in school makes a relationship seem only more appealing. This would relieve the pressures of school and lead to possible study buddies. Jade Mountain's curriculum is not too intense to allow fun with friends. I know this as a teacher of the academy. Thus, a relationship would help these two dragonets build each other up and have a brighter outlook on life. Nautilus: Nicely done, both teams! Now, our panel of judges will choose the winner. Judges, choose solely on who presented the better argument, not which side you agree with. Turtle peeks in. Turtle: What have you guys been doing? Peril: Just discussing your love life. Turtle blushes (if SeaWings can blush). Clay: Tsunami doesn't think you deserve Kinkajou. Tsunami: Don't listen to them sweetie you love whoever you please! I didn't say anything of the sort. Riptide: Sure. Nautilus: Anyways, voting commence! Which team presented the better argument? Clay and Peril Tsunami and Riptide Feel free to vote, results have already been inputted. Impromptu Speech, The Best Queen Nautilus: Hello, my brilliant debaters!! I am here to announce the winners of our debate about Turtlejou! Our winners are....................Tsunami and Riptide! Peril: WHAT!??!!! Riptide: TSUNAMI WE WON!!! Tsunami: TAKE THAT PERIL!!! Clay: Tsunami! Peril: OOOOOOH, GIRL!!! YOU FORCED LOVE UPON YOUR BROTHER AND YOU ARE GETTING PRAISE FOR IT!!!??!!!!! Tsunami: We just did what we had to to win! Clay: Peril... Tsunami: Just try to beat me in the next event. You won't be able to! Peril: No, I'll beat you. Peril snorts out a flame. Nautilus: Well, after that truly courteous argument, I would like to introduce our new debate team members. Turtle walks into the room. Turtle: Hello everyone! Uh, Nautilus kinda forced me to join because I walked in here but- Squid walks into the room. Squid: Be prepared to be destroyed. Avalanche walks into the room. Avalanche: Do you *blushes* have pumpkin spice lattes? Nautilus: No. Riptide: What the freak is that? Avalanche blushes more. Nautilus: A big welcome to our new members. Now, time to move on to our next event! Tsunami: Oooh, are we going to do another debate?! Nautilus: No, we are moving on to impromptu speeches. You will have 10 minutes to prep, then each of you will have to give a speech on which of the current queens is the best, and then explain why! Peril Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals)